Hope We'll Meet Again
by Red Apple790
Summary: Diri wanita itu penuh rahasia.Leon ingin tau bagaimana wanita itu bisa muncul lagi di hadapannya. Leon ingin tau untuk apa wanita itu bekerja dengan Wesker. Dan... Leon ingin tau tentang perasaan wanita itu terhadapnya... /It's Leon's thought about Ada. R&R please! (Mistakes Edited)


**Hope We'll Meet Again**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong**

**Genre : Romance**

**All Resident Evil Character © Capcom**

**Setting : After Resident Evil 4 (tepat setelah Leon menyelesaikan misinya)**

* * *

Leon berbaring di kasur _king size-_nya.

Ia lelah, baru saja dia datang dari kantornya. Di kantornya, semua rekannya mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilannya menyelamatkan putri Presiden, Ashley Graham.

Ya benar, Leon sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya menyelamatkan Ashley yang diculik di Spanyol. Dan, malam nanti ia harus menghadap sang presiden yang ingin bertemu dan berterima kasih padanya. Katanya, sang presiden menyiapkan pesta keberhasilannya. Leon tak yakin apakah ia akan datang menghadap sang presiden malam nanti, tubuhnya sangat lelah, dia butuh istirahat yang lama.

Leon menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia mengingat kembali misinya saat di Spanyol. Ah, di sana ia menghadapi orang-orang Spanyol yang brutal, mereka sudah tidak lagi punya kesadaran, mereka dikendalikan oleh parasit yang terdapat dalam tubuh mereka.

Leon bahkan mengalami kesialan karena tubuhnya dan Ashley sempat disuntikan parasit oleh Saddler. Untung saja, Leon berhasil melenyapkan parasit itu dari tubuhnya dan tubuh Ashley.

Ada sesuatu yang sampai sekarang terus dipikirkan Leon. Pertemuannya dengan wanita itu, Ada Wong.

Mengingat wanita itu, Leon tiba-tiba bangkit dari pembaringannya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah kunci dengan gantungan _teddy bear_.

Sambil kembali menghempaskan badan lelahnya pada kasur empuknya, Leon tersenyum kecil. Menggoyang-goyangkan kunci dengan gantungan _teddy bear_ itu di atas udara. ''Lucu sekali,'' ujarnya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Ia kembali mengingat wanita itu.

Wanita itu ada saat misinya di Spanyol. Enam tahun yang lalu, Leon mengira wanita itu sudah mati. Tapi saat itu dengan sangat nyata wanita itu muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"_Leon... Lama tidak bertemu."_

Leon masih ingat bagaimana wanita itu menyapanya, bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

Saat itu di Raccoon City, tapi kenapa wanita itu bisa muncul di hadapannya?

Ada banyak sesuatu yang di simpan wanita itu. Diri wanita itu penuh rahasia.

Leon ingin tau bagaimana wanita itu bisa muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Leon ingin tau untuk apa wanita itu bekerja dengan Wesker.

Dan... Leon ingin tau tentang perasaan wanita itu.

Enam tahun lalu, saat kegilaan terjadi di Raccoon City. Wanita itu terbaring lemah di tangannya. Dengan penuh pengharapan Leon meminta wanita itu untuk kuat, tapi wanita itu hanya memberikannya kecupan lemah dan menutup matanya.

Yang sampai sekarang masih teringat dengan jelas adalah saat wanita itu menyatakan perasaanya tepat sebelum ia 'mati'.

Wanita itu, Ada Wong. Leon menaruh perasaannya pada Ada. Tapi apakah wanita itu juga? Yang dia katakan di Raccoon City, nyatakah?

Leon menghela napas, ''Kuharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi...'' gumamnya, Leon menaruh gantungan _teddy bear_-nya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia menutup matanya, bersiap menuju ke alam mimpi. Selain menaruh harapan bertemu dengannya lagi, ia juga berharap bertemu dengan wanita itu di alam mimpinya.

**END**

**Author Note :**

Uwaaah…author kembali setelah vakum beberapa minggu. Author vakum gara-gara author sedang bersiap-siap menghadapi badai (badai = ulangan) yang entah kenapa di tempat author itu badai dilaksanakannya lebih terlambat dari kota lain. Setelah author melewati masa-masa guncangan batin dan ketegangan otak (translate: guncangan batin dan ketegangan otak adalah saat-saat author menjalankan ulangan) akhirnya auhor bisa publish cerita lagi.

Thanks buat :

Giselle Gionne dan Rebbeca Chambers Coen Hirasawa : Thanks udah fave (dan review) cerita saya. Saya terharu karena dapat email kalo cerita pertama saya di fave sama kalian.

Giselle Gionne, konkrit kamu sangat membantu seorang pemula seperti saya. Dan buat apa saya pake tanda kutip satu itu karena maksudnya si Leon lagi flashback kata-katanya Ada. Saya lupa meng-italic kata-katanya. Kapan-kapan saya akan mampir ke forum yang kamu berikan di PM.

Rebbeca Chambers Coen Hirasawa : BB? Ponsel kan? Gak ada. HP saya ambil jenis si robot hijau :D Mau BBM-an dengan saya ya? PM-an aja deh ya.

Zoroutecchi : udah kasi review ke saya (dan bilang cerita saya bagus). . Dan maaf ceritanya pendek dan kali ini lagi-lagi saya publih cerita yang pendek juga. Lain kali saya akan coba buat cerita yang lebih panjang.

Oh ya, kunci dengan gantungan _teddy bear_ itu maksudnya kuci jet ski yang dilemparin Ada ke Leon, saat sehabis Leon mengalahkan Saddler.

Review please!

(Published : 06-22-12. Edited : 27-10-12)


End file.
